


Floating

by samluvsminecraf



Category: Dream/Dreamwastaken - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream x GeorgeNotFound - Freeform, F/M, dream x reader, dream | clay x reader - Freeform, dream/clay - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform, minecraft youtubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samluvsminecraf/pseuds/samluvsminecraf
Summary: "But when he loves me I feel like I'm floating..."Living with the Dream Team has never been easy, but it's even harder when you have feelings start to develop for one of your housemates.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream | Clay & Reader, Dream | Clay x Reader, Dreamwastaken & Reader, Sapnap x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Context before first chapter: You, Dream, George and Sapnap live together.  
> THERE IS A LITTLE USE OF Y/N I'M SORRY  
> enjoy :))

"I don't know why she's not waking up, Sapnap. You try before you get all sassy with me"

"No! You think I want to get her-"

"I'm awake, dumbasses." You interrupt Dream and Sapnap's conversation that you were originally trying to ignore. "What time is it?"

"12. George wants to get lunch, all four of us." Dream responds. 

"Yeah, and the bitchboy is getting impatient, so we came to get you." Sapnap added.

You caught yourself staring at Dream, you were still half asleep, so you assumed he didn't think much of it. 

You told the boys to get out of your room while you got ready for lunch. You only wanted to look pretty for Dream. He's all you cared about. With every stroke of a make-up brush or tug of your hair, you thought of him. You wanted to be with him. 

Not wanting to take too long, you finish up with slipping on a piece of Dream's merch he had given to you-- a green hoodie with a big smile across it, over-sized, just as you liked it-- and some black baggy jeans.

As you walked down the hall, you already saw the sight you had dreaded to see: Dream and George, on the couch, holding hands. 

He was the only thing standing in your way. George.  
Him and Dream always had something going on, but they had never truly made it official. It was constantly on-again off-again between them. 

They both greeted you with a smile as they met eyes with you. You had to stop yourself from staring into Dream's for too long.

"Looking great" Sapnap said with a wink. 

You rolled your eyes and started walking towards the front door. Sapnap had always been a flirt, but you never gave him a real chance. Maybe one night here and there, but you'd never want anything long term with him. Both you and him knew how you felt about Dream, and he didn't want to interject with that. 

The car ride to lunch was quite mellow, as you were half asleep in the passenger seat while Sapnap drove, George and Dream in the backseat behind you, Dream in the position behind Sapnap, and George in the middle seat, holding onto Dream's arm. 

You wanted to scream out right there how you felt, but you'd never want to hurt George, nor ruin a friendship with Dream. Sapnap noticed the displeasure on your face, and went to put a hand on your thigh. You swatted him away, and he frowned.

At the restaurant, which was Dream and your's favorite, Dream and George sat on one side of the booth, while you and Sapnap were across from them. 

Dream begins talking about his latest plans for uploads, and Sapnap and George easily become bored, and get started on reading their menus, while you stay engaged with Dream in the conversation. You two knew what you were ordering already anyways. 

As the waitress came by, you and Dream gave off your orders from memory, then George and Sapnap read theirs.

The conversation continued, and you felt your phone go off in the pocket of that green hoodie you were wearing. It was a text from Sapnap.

~Enjoying looking at your boy toy, huh~ It read. 

You didn't bother responding, just nudging his foot under the table. He chuckled. 

After more recording talk from Dream, and uninterested Sapnap and George, the food arrived. 

As you all ate, a conversation blossomed between the whole foursome. 

"What would you guys think of inviting y/n onto one of our streams?" George asked, mainly directed at Dream and Sapnap "I mean, everyone has heard of her, but they've never met her. She's been living with us for nearly 8 months!" he continued. "we can finally introduce them to her!"

The three boys shot you a questioning look, and after getting your approval, began to celebrate with laughter and smiles. 

Obviously, you were filled with nerves, but that wasn't something you wanted to address at that time. 

The car ride home was spent planning how, and when, this would happen. You didn't have a lot to say, since it wasn't your stream, and you didn't know a ton either.

As you entered the house, Sapnap and George hurried ahead of you and Dream, so you two began to talk. 

"How do you feel about being on stream?" he questioned. "You've been quiet."

"Nervous, of course, but I'm excited to meet the viewers. It seems fun." You didn't want to let yourself become too vulnerable and overshare, so you cut yourself off short.

"Don't be nervous." He reassured. "Everyone will love you, I mean, what's not to love?" 

You choked.

"I'm just playing around, you know that" He laughed it off, and you joined him.

You couldn't help but think about what things would be like if he did mean it, if he looked at you the same way he looked at George. You envied George more than anyone in the world. He and Dream weren't even dating, but you just couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy. The feelings of romance, lust, love, all of it for Dream. You wanted to be HIS.

You pushed the feelings you had down, heavy feeling in your chest, and walked into the house with Dream. As you entered, you heard a conversation between Sapnap and George. Your attention quickly directed towards them.

"George, we can't throw her into a stream TODAY, I doubt she'd even say yes." Sapnap was talking in a slightly worried tone. 

You caught on to what they were talking about quickly.

"Hey big man, I'm ready for anything you all are." you said this with a smirk, directed not only at Sapnap, but also Dream in a sad attempt to flirt.

"What would we even stream?" Sapnap still didn't sound confident about doing this.

"Jackbox. I can probably get Karl, Bad, Quackity and Skeppy. Full lobby right there." George seemed to had already planned this in advance. 

After some back and forth conversation that felt hours long, it was decided. Jackbox, full lobby lined up, George's stream, tonight. 

God, were you nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stream.
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!THERE IS SOME ANGST AND SMUT IN THIS, HOWEVER I MARKED IT AND SEPARATED IT FROM THE REST OF THE CHAPTER, YOU CAN SKIP IT AND STILL HAVE THE STORY MAKE SENSE!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoy this, it's my first fic so i really have no clue what i'm doing. constructive criticism in the comments would be lovely :)

The day went on, and all you could do was think about how nervous you are. You trusted the boys, and you knew they'd make you feel safe, but you couldn't help what you were feeling. 

You stayed in your room for most of the afternoon, just trying to calm yourself down. You had a few knocks from each of your housemates checking in, but still spent most of your time alone. You tried to remind yourself that everything was going to be okay, but it was hard. You'd be in front of 120,000 people with barely any preparation. You also would be in front of Dream. Yes, you lived with him, but your heart still starts beating and your voice gets shaky around him. Dream, George and Sapnap had all gotten used to it, none of them thought there was any meaning behind it, hell, they were completely oblivious to the fact that it only happened around Dream. It's the men in them.

Because of how preoccupied you were, the time flew by. When you heard the knock on your door, it was eight in the evening. You heard the familiar voice of Sapnap.

"Hey, y/n, we decided you can come into my room for the stream, so you can talk through my mic. We're starting in 30, so you might wanna come get ready with me." He sounded calm, it was a change of tone from how he sounded earlier.

"Alright, I'm gonna get a glass of water, and I'll be in your room in a second." He smirked at that sentence, remembering what had happened the last time you were in his room. You punched his shoulder in response. 

George began his stream, and you were more nervous than ever. He was doing his usual introductions, and went on a rant about how everyone was ready except Skeppy, as per usual. He undeafened and everyone said hello, including you. 

Apparently Bad wasn't in on the memo that you were going to be there, as he asked "Wait, who was that?"

Sapnap immediately responded "Bad, it's y/n! Our roomate, remember? She's joining us for the stream today!"

"Hey everyone, I'm y/n, nice to meet you all!" you introduced yourself. Chat was going crazy. It was moving way too fast for you to read every message, but they seemed mostly positive, which game you a feeling of relief. 

George got on with the jackbox, still complaining that Skeppy wasn't there. Bad, of course, jumped to his defense as everyone else joined in on making fun of now not only Skeppy, but now Bad too. They were dropping Skephalo jokes left and right, and everyone was laughing, including you, until Bad made a Dreamnotfound joke. 

You stopped laughing, and tried to pretend it didn't happen. Sapnap noticed your discomfort and tried to get the stream moving along as everyone kept laughing. 

Although that had made you a bit uncomfortable, you weren't going to let it ruin your mood for the whole stream. You played a few rounds of quiplash, and of course, more and more Dreamnotfound jokes were being made. Only the four of you in the house knew they weren't always just jokes. You got progressively more and more upset with them, so you told Sapnap you had to run to the bathroom.

You sat on the sink, and a tear rolled down your cheek. You couldn't be in there for long, but you needed to let what you were feeling out for at least a few seconds. Your eyes got puffy quickly, and you hoped Sapnap wouldn't notice when you came back out. 

But he did. 

He deafened quickly to ask if you were okay, and you shook your head. 

He gestured you to sit back down, and he put a hand on your thigh. He reassured you, knowing immediately what was wrong. He couldn't stay deafened for much longer, but he told you it would all be okay. You trusted him the most out of anyone, so you let it go and sat closer to him.

You guys played survive the internet and monsters seeking monsters, and it went smoothly. Only once was there another joke you winced at, but Sapnap was there for you, occasionally squeezing or rubbing your thigh to comfort you further. 

George then said it was finally time for the last game. A round of madverse city. You had dreaded this, knowing that nothing good was going to come out of it. The first two rounds went okay, you were at the bottom of the leaderboard, but that wasn't the biggest of your worry. It was that Dream and George were against each other. 

You couldn't even focus on your prompt, just the worry of what was going to happen. 

You had been placed against Gene, and even though your rap was bad, it was still better than the bot's.

Sapnap then went against Karl, and Bad against Quackity, then it was time. The time you wish you could just skip. 

George was up first. 

"Sweet like candy, I'm mister Hi-Chew  
I really just love looking at you  
Wah-Kah-Bam is my battle chirp  
Come to my room and kiss me, you little twerp"

You tensed up as Dream said "Bet, I'm on my way"

Everyone was wheezing with laughter, and you felt like you were going to cry. Sapnap had one hand rubbing your back now, and the other still on your thigh. It was in a higher position than before, but you didn't mind, as all you cared about was feeling his comfort when all you wanted to do was crumble.

Now, it was Dream's turn. 

"I'm a great rapper, but you should hear me while fucking  
Shut up you bottom, get to sucking  
I am the greatest, as you can all see  
George, please date me"

You couldn't handle it. Hearing it from George was one thing, but hearing from Dream was ten times worse. You got up and ran to the bathroom. You heard Sapnap explaining what the noise was.

"Oh- um, y/n spilled her water glass and she had to grab a towel to clean it up," he quickly explained. "one second." he then muted his mic. 

He ran into the bathroom to come get you, immediately taking you into his arms. 

"I'm sorry, y/n, I'm sorry. It's okay" He was rubbing your back, trying his best to make you feel better. "We gotta wrap up really quick, c'mon it's just a few minutes, we don't want them to be suspicious."

Although you didn't want to, you knew he was right. You walked back and he apologized to them, saying the "spill" was under control. Everyone said goodbye, and you two were the first to deafen to let George wrap up his stream, not wanting to hear any more jokes or flirting. 

\-----------------------------------------------SMUT BEGINS HERE--------------------------------------------

You and Sapnap continued to talk, mainly him just consoling you, as you both then made it into his bed. This always happened when you were with him, you never knew how, but you also never protested. You once had feelings for him, but they went away quickly. 

You guys were only kissing, as his hands began to move around your body. 

You crawled onto his lap, and he placed his hands on your hips. He guided you to begin grinding on his lap. After a few seconds, you made your own pace and didn't need his guidance. A low moan slipped out of him, which only motivated you to grind against him with more force.

His mouth moved down your jaw and to your neck, with sloppy, wet kisses and bites. You began to feel butterflies everywhere, and all you felt was lust for him. You moaned his name, and he pushed you over to get on top of you. He pulled his lips off of you as he asked if you wanted to go on. You granted him permission and he pulled your shirt off, revealing your chest and bare skin. He looked in awe at you, then locked eye contact. 

He leaned in to kiss you again, as his hands went down your pants. You were already soaked, and he noticed. As his fingers made contact with you, he moaned. 

"All of this for me, babe?"

You nodded. He began to rub circles around your clit, and pumped his fingers in and out of you. You couldn't contain yourself anymore. 

"Sapnap, please"

"Please what? Use your words, love"

"I want- I want you to fuck me" 

He did not hesitate to pull your pants down as well as his, and your eyes darted to his giant dick. It was fully hard, and he noticed you staring. 

"Are you sure this is still okay?"

You told him yes, and he proceeded, thrusting in and out of you, earning many moans from you. 

You began to climax, and as you tightened around him, he finished. He was determined to make you finish too, so he didn't stop until you came as well. 

When you had finished, you layed down together under his covers, and fell asleep together, having no worry of what the morning will face. 

\--------------------SMUT OVER---------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)  
> im literally already working on the next chapter AHAHAHA  
> -s


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream tells you about the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember last chapter ended with you and Sapnap sleeping together.
> 
> enjoy:)

You wake up in Sapnap’s bed, immediately remembering what had happened last night. 

You quickly get up and run back to your room. Although you weren’t ashamed of what had happened, you still didn’t want Dream to find out about it, no matter how mad you were at him. You thought that you should have felt more guilty, but you didn’t. Usually, you had felt as if you were “cheating” on your crush on Dream, but after the anger last night, you didn’t feel the same as you did in the past. 

As you made your way down the hall to your room, you heard someone in the kitchen. You assumed Dream or George were making breakfast for themselves. Debating between going to investigate or go shower as you had planned, you ultimately made the decision to take a shower, since you looked a little beat up. 

The water was warm, running down you as you washed your hair, singing along to the lyrics coming out of your phone. 

~But when he loves me, I feel like I’m floating~

You sang along.

~When he calls me pretty, I feel like somebody~

The thoughts in your head drifted to Dream, as they normally do. You continued singing, just thinking about the words of Dream, calling you pretty, telling you he loves you, telling you he wants you. You must’ve been in thought for longer than you had expected, because the song had changed. 

~Road shimmer, wiggling the vision~

“Nope, nope, nope, nope” You spoke to yourself.

This was Dream and George’s song. You couldn’t stand hearing it. You quickly finished your shower as fast as possible so you could go and shut the music off. 

After that, you just wanted to sit in silence. You didn’t need anything else flooding your emotions. 

You dried off, and threw on some sweats and a big t-shirt. It was from Quackity’s merch shop. 

Trying to forget what had just happened in the shower, you finally walk out to the kitchen, and see the back of Dream’s head, sitting on a stool by the counter. 

“Hey, loser” You say, coming up behind him.

“Hey, y/n” He sounded upset. 

“Is everything okay?” You knew he was usually much happier-sounding.

“Yeah, George and I just had a fight last night. No big deal, I guess. I went into your room last night to talk to you, but you weren’t there, so I went to bed.” He awkwardly chuckled to lighten the mood. 

Fuck. Of course, the one night he needed you, you were with Sapnap.

“Dream, I’m so sorry.” You sat down next to him “I was with Sapnap, after the stream we were exhausted and I crashed in his room.” You told Dream a white lie, hoping he didn’t already know what had happened.

“No, its okay, I should have figured to pop in to his room” 

Your eyes widened, and you became very glad that he didn’t end up coming in. 

“Do you want to talk about it now?” You shifted the conversation. 

“Yeah, do you want anything to eat first? I made pancakes. They’re burnt, but they taste okay.” He laughed, finishing his sentence. 

“I appreciate the offer, but I’ll have a pop-tart instead.” You laughed as well. 

“Okay, can we go into my room, though? I’m afraid that he’s gonna wake up and hear me talking about him.” He peeked into the hall to make sure he wasn’t already listening. 

“Yeah, of course, let’s go.” Your mouth was full, which caused him to crack a smile at you. 

Walking to his room, your heart was racing. Trying to remember that this was about him and George, not you, you took a deep breath.  
When you entered the room, he gestured to you to sit on the bed next to him. You did.

“Go ahead.” You said, eager to hear what had happened. 

“Well, remember last night, during madverse city, how I called him a bottom?” 

You flinched a little, not particularly wanting to remember, but you nodded your head. 

“Apparently to him, that was too far. He got pissed, and he was yelling at me all last night. I’m surprised you didn’t hear him.” He explained. 

“Yeah, Sap and I were knocked out early,” You tried to explain while making it as believable as possible. “Honestly, why would he get upset at that, you two were flirting all damn night.”  
All. Damn. Night. You thought to yourself.

“I don’t even know. He started it too! I wasn’t even gonna flirt with him, but he clearly wanted the fanservice.” He seemed to be getting more upset the more he talked. “I’m so done with him being able to say whatever he wants, but then when I say something, it’s a problem. It pissed me off”

“Well,” You began

He cut you off, “And when we were arguing, he didn’t let me get a single word in--sorry for cutting you off, I just want to get all my thoughts out--he just kept yelling at me saying how I ruined the joke.” He was talking faster and more aggressive than you’ve ever heard. “I just can’t fucking do it anymore.”

Him being this angry was hot, but you were trying to push those feelings away, as your friendship with Dream meant way more to you than your romantic feelings for him. 

“Dream, if you already tried to talk to him and he wouldn’t let you, there’s no point in getting tripped up over it. It’s not worth your time. I know you like him, but really, he’s not worth it. Just ignore him, no matter how much he instigates.” You were talking in a calm voice, trying to keep him comforted. “And, you just streamed, you won’t have to worry about content for a few days. Take some time for yourself, or with Sapnap and I. George can worry about himself if hes going to act like this.” 

Dream didn’t say anything, he just pulled you into a hug. You enjoyed the moment while you could. You rubbed his back, and he broke the silence with a simple “Thank you.”

He pulled away from the hug, and grabbed your hands. His face was close to yours, noses nearly touching. You looked in his eyes, and he looked backed to yours. The moment was intimate, and you couldn’t exactly read his social cues. Was he about to kiss you? 

He looked down at your lips, then back into your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo cliffhanger
> 
> thank you for reading! i'm trying to get chapters out pretty quickly since writing is fun, even if i'm pretty new to it.  
> -s


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're going to make it you.

Dream looked back up at you, and you mimicked what he had done. 

He brought his lips closer to yours, pausing for a second. You didn’t wait as you leaned in the rest of the way to close the gap. He kissed you, and you kissed back. 

In that moment, you didn’t care who saw, or what happened next, you were there, kissing the boy you had feelings for, for the first time. The world stopped turning, your heart stopped beating, everything was on pause. 

The kiss was lovely, it was slow, and passionate. You felt like you could stay there forever. 

After a little under a minute, you both pulled away. Stunned, you looked at the floor and sat without saying anything. You felt Dream’s gaze on you. 

“That was… incredible” He broke the silence.

“Yeah,” You responded, voice as shaky as ever. “It was.”

You looked back up at him, and he smiled at you. You smiled back, and he pulled to put his arm around you.

“So” He was attempting to shake the tension away.

“Soooo” You responded, dragging the end of the word out.

“Wanna get lunch?” He had a very excited tone. “We could spend some time together, and It’ll get us out of the house”

Obviously, you said yes, despite the fact you had gone out to lunch just yesterday. 

You two decided on a local Mexican restaurant, and on the way out, you saw Sapnap and George sitting in the kitchen, speaking softly. You shouted “Going out!” and they didn’t respond, but you’re sure they heard you. 

You got in the car with Dream, he was driving. He let you have aux, since he was focused on the road. The song you had been listening to in the shower came on. 

~But when he loves me,~

You began to scream out the lyrics, earning a laugh from him. He lightly bopped his head along, while you continued singing. 

~I feel like I’m floating  
When he calls me pretty,   
I feel like somebody~

He turned down the volume dial, which caused you to give him a confused look. Without turning his head, he said “You’re pretty.” You could hear the smile in his voice. He left no time for you to respond, and he cranked up the music again. 

Upon arriving at the restaurant, he saw the rosiness of your cheeks, quickly understanding it was still because of him. 

You two ate your lunch and headed back home, he insisted on paying for your meal, even though you didn’t want him to. 

For the first time in a while, you both weren’t thinking of George. 

Until you got back home. 

George was on the couch, and when he heard the front door open, he stood up as fast as possible and made his way over to you. George smiled at you, then walked a few feet over to Dream. 

“We need to talk.” George said quietly, but firmly. 

Dream’s eyes were saying sorry as he looked at you and followed George. You sighed and walked over to the couch, flicking on the TV, and turning on some TLC show. 

Sapnap quietly entered the room behind you and sat next to you on the couch. 

“So,” He began, “How was your outing with Dream? I wouldn’t have expected that you could spend alone time with him without literally shitting your pants.”

“Shut up.” You rolled your eyes. “It was nice,” you debated telling him about Dream and George’s fight, and the kiss, but you were hesitant. “Yeah, yeah, it was nice.”

“You can’t just stop talking there. I know you have something more to say.” He could read right through your lies. 

You looked around to make sure neither of them could hear you. “Dream and George had a fight--” 

“I know.” Sapnap cut you off. 

“Okay, well Dream needed someone to talk to, and I was that person. I tried to give him my advice, and he really appreciated it. So much, that we kissed”   
“YOU WHAT?” Sapnap raised his voice. 

“Shhh, shhh! I don’t want them to hear you, dumbass!” You whisper-yelled.

“Well, what reaction did you expect from me? This is all new information to me and I’m confused.” Sapnap defended. 

“Okay, well, I enjoyed having my few hours with him. Now he’s talking to George again, and I’m sure that’s the ONLY time I’m gonna ever have alone with him if they make up.” You began to get angry. “I don’t know why I can’t have him. When I’m alone with him, I feel like I’m floating, but George gets in the way. George is one of my best friends, but in moments like these, I wish he wasn’t.”

“Don’t say that.”

“I know, I know. I guess I’m just jealous.” You paused. “I really wish I knew what they were talking ab--”

You were cut off by the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. Both you and Sapnap turned to look. 

Dream and George wore happy smiles as they walked out. You noticed George had a few fresh hickeys on his neck, and Dream was avoiding eye contact with you. 

You made eyes toward Sapnap, gesturing to the bruises, then pulled out your phone to text him.

~Do you see George’s fucking neck?~  
~Dream’s avoiding eye contact with me. Fuck this.~

You got up and went into your room, making sure to slap the door behind you.   
A text from Sapnap made your phone buzz. 

~Y/n, are you okay?~  
~Do you want me to come to your room?~  
~Not like that, you know what I mean though.~

The last text made you chuckle. 

~No. Thank you though, Sap. Ily;)~

You appreciated him, but you wanted to be alone. 

You sat on your bed, staring at the ceiling in silence. 

Why wasn’t that you, with your cheesy, happy-go-lucky smile, walking out of Dream’s room with fresh hickeys on display. 

Why wasn’t that you, sitting with Dream right now, zero cares in the world.

You didn’t want to sit around and be depressed all night, so you were determined to MAKE it you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!   
> ive been grinding chapters hehehe  
> -s


	5. Chapter 4, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of chapter 4, but what Dream experienced. (this will be kind of short)
> 
> Minor smut mention, (pg-13)
> 
> enjoy:)

!!!!!!Please read chapter summary, it's very important!!!!!

“George, I don’t know if we should talk so soon-” Dream said this, thinking about what had just happened with y/n. 

“Dream, I made a mistake. I blew up because chat was going crazy, and I didn’t know how to react.” He sounded sympathetic. “Besides, you’re right. I am a bottom.” He finished the sentence with a smirk. 

George climbed on top of Dream, and whispered in his ear “Let me take the reins on this one.”

Dream was hesitant, but let George sit on his lap, kissing him. 

Dream couldn’t stop thinking about y/n. He knew he loved George, but he also liked her. He felt guilty kissing George, but he was so addicting. 

Not wanting to raise any suspicion with George, he shook y/n off of his mind, and tried to put his passion into George. He moved the kisses from his lips to his neck, getting George excited. 

Knowing y/n and Sapnap were in the living room, Dream left a few hickeys and then told George they needed to go out and greet them, so he wouldn’t raise too much suspicion. 

George was disappointed, but agreed. 

Dream and George walked out of Dream’s room. There was a conversation, but it had halted before they entered the room. 

Dream avoided eye contact with y/n. The guilt he felt was eating him alive. 

He knew y/n had seen the hickeys, only because as soon as she layed her eyes on George, she ran out of the room. George didn’t seem to notice, but Sapnap definitely knew what was going on. 

Dream knew he fucked up.

As George went into the kitchen, Dream ran to Sapnap to ask him what had happened. 

“Psst. Sapnap! Why did y/n run out like that? Did I do something?” 

“Dream, bro, you know exactly what you did. Y/n has feelings for you. You guys spent the whole day together, you KISSED her, then you go and fuck around with George?” Sapnap starts thinking about how he and y/n ‘messed around’ the day before Dream and her kissed, but he thought that was different. He justifies the thoughts with that y/n ‘messed around’ BECAUSE of Dream and George, but Dream had no justification to be hopping between George and y/n. “Yeah, uh, you have no right hopping between George and y/n.” He voiced his thought.

Silence rang between them.

“And, you’re hurting y/n, clearly. Think about what would happen if George found out, you’d hurt him too.” 

Dream still didn’t respond. 

In his head, he thought about how George has had his heart for years, but if he meant so much, why did he fall for y/n? 

“I really, really fucked up, Sapnap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i've written a TON today, so more chapters out soon, and I'll be on spring break with way too much free time, so expect a lot soon:)  
> -s

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i'll have a new chapter out soon!  
> -s


End file.
